One Minute, Eleven Seconds
by Dragonfly Hellwege
Summary: The time it took him to realize something was wrong. S5E10 gapfiller? [We do not own QAF]


_One minute, eleven seconds._

The time it took him to realize something was wrong. The white light, the heat, the explosion. Pain filled his body as he stood, trying to steady himself against a wall. Or at least, what use to be a wall, but was now almost a complete hole after a metal rafter from the ceiling had descended upon it. He was a mere inch from getting hit, he realizes as he stumbles his way to the exit.

The air was thick with smoke. The smell of burning metal and flesh and blood was strong as he inhaled through his nose. It was chaos everywhere he turned. People covered in ash and soaked with blood, either their own or someone elses. Police, firemen and paramedics ran from person to person, checking if they were alright.

He couldn't see anyone he knew. Lindsay and Melanie had been running late because of the kids, Emmett had left with Ted as soon as possible, Ben and Debbie had gone with Michael to the hospital, Tucker had taken his mother home and Brian was heading to Australia. There were a few faces of old tricks from both him and Brian, but everyone looked the same with the ash and blood covering them.

He had been one of the lucky ones. He had gotten out with minimal damage, a few bumps and bruises and one little gash just below the scar of his last attack. He had been lucky, still able to walk and get out of the destroyed building unlike many others. Not only did he have to trample over debris of metal and concrete from the building, but also people. Some alive, crying out in help. Others, dead.

Justin's eyes popped open at the sudden touch of hand to his shoulder. The burning hot water beating down on his back was suddenly gone due another body. Another hand sat on his other shoulder, both slowly kneading the tense muscles. He didn't want to close his eyes again as he leaned into the touch. It felt nice, it felt familiar.

It was Brian. It was always Brian. Justin remembered the older brunet suddenly appearing in front of him inside the broken building, pulling him flush against his body. Brian had skipped his trip to Australia and had come back for him, had ran into a building that had just been blown up to find him. Had taken care of him, had taken him home. Not to his own crappy apartment, but the loft. The loft was always going to be home.

He doesn't remember closing his eyes again but when he opens them, he is no longer in the shower. He is still standing in the bathroom, but Brian is slowly drying him with a towel, careful of his new injuries. He had wanted to refuse to go to the hospital but with a previous head injury, he wasn't going to take a chance. They had just returned an hour ago, a little after one in the morning.

"Go lay down, I'll be right in." Brian whispers after helping him into a pair of sleeper pants.

Justin shuffles along like a lost puppy into the bedroom, slowly crawling onto his side of the bed. His back is to the bathroom and he curls into a ball, watching the night sky outside the windows. He can hear Brian moving around the bathroom before the light clicks off and the older man is heading for the kitchen, grabbing something from the fridge before more lights go out. Justin counts the seconds before he feels the bed dip behind him.

 _One minute, eleven seconds._

He doesn't say anything as Brian drapes the covers over their bodies before pressing into his back, wrapping a protective arm over his waist. He allows Brian to pull him snug against the man's chest as he buries deeper into him and the bed. The kiss to the side of his neck isn't sexual but soft and delicate and ends way too fast but he doesn't have to strength to turn over and start something he knows he wouldn't be able to finish this time.

So they just lay there in utter silence as the time ticks by. Justin can hear Brian's breath even out behind him, ghosting over the top of his head and down his neck. He knows Brian had tried to stay awake until he was asleep first, but the events of the day had finally caught up with the older man. They had with the blond as well, but he was fighting it. He didn't want to close his eyes again, didn't want to remember.

The sight and smell lingered even hours later and as he fell asleep, he knew they were both to be awoken by his screams in the night as he thrashed around. He was comforted though, to know Brian would be right there with him to wake him when he did. Brian would be right there to tighten his hold on the younger man and whisper in his ear that it was over, he was safe. Brian was there to keep him safe now.

 _One minute, eleven seconds._

The time it took for Justin to realize life was too short and when Lindsay and Brian tried to get him to move to New York to conquer the art world, he agreed.

 _One minute, eleven seconds._

The time it took for Brian to decide he couldn't live without Justin at his side and showed up at the airport with a bag and ticket in hand to go to New York with his partner.

 _One minute, eleven seconds._

The time it took for the duo to make the decision to get married in a small ceremony with friends and family in Vermont just a month later.


End file.
